Saltando a la gloria
by Aru zenchin
Summary: Muchas veces hacemos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos, pensó Sakura mientras veía lo mucho que él había cambiado, pero lo curioso del destino es que la segundas oportunidades llegan de la forma más inesperada y ella sabia muy bien que para alcanzar el perdón se tiene que sufrir hasta alcanzar la gloria.
1. Prologo

**Capitulo 1**

 _Era un hermoso día de verano en la gran ciudad de Tokio ,no se encontraba una sola nube en el cielo azul y el calor emitido por el sol hacia que las personas encontraran en los puestos de helado un gran alivio a tan agobiantes temperaturas, gente realizando ejercicio en una parque cercano o simplemente paseando con sus amigos o mascotas, no muy lejos de allí a tan solo unos metros de ese lugar se encontraba una cancha de voleibol, no mucha gente la utilizaba pero aun si, había un grupo de chicos que siempre jugaban sin importar las condiciones climáticas._

 _Ahí viene... cubran - se podía observar a un chico de 11 años realizando un gran remate._

 _Lo tengo - un chico bastante bajo para su edad lograba recibir el remate demostrando su talento innato como libero._

 _Sai dámela a mi - un chico de cabellera marrón y ojos perla saltaba para golpear el balón con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Ahí va Neji - un chico de pelo azabache y piel muy pálida que siempre pedía ser el armador del equipo realizaba un pase casi perfecto para su corta edad._

 _Ahhh...- un chico de unas grandes cejas saltaba para poder bloquear el remate, pero solo consiguió un toque de balón - ¡Sasuke cubre!_

 _Lo...tengo - un chico de pelo azabache piel blanca no muy atlético lograba a duras penas recibir el balón - Shino a la derecha - pidió que le hagan el pase para rematar aun sabiendo que no tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo._

 _Viene uno fácil - grito Sai que junto a Neji logro bloquear sin nigua esfuerzo el remate realizado por su oponente._

 _El chico que había realizado el remate al caer no mantuvo su equilibrio y su trasero se impacto con el suelo de una manera muy cómica - JAJAJAJAJA - se escucho un risa femenina, Sasuke no necesitaba levantar la vista para saber de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno la chica de la cual estaba enamorado desde que... bueno desde que tiene memoria, a pesar de que ella siempre lo menosprecia sus ojos esmeraldas siempre lograban hipnotizarlo - eres un perdedor Sasuke, nunca podrás ganarle a Sai-kun por algo es el mejor jugador de la escuela, él tiene mucho talento y ademas es tan genial y tú... bueno solo eres el calienta bancas que ingresa de vez en cuando en los partidos escolares.._

 _Todos los presentes miraron incómodos la escena, pero aun así nadie decía nada, excepto por una persona._

 _JAJAJAJAJA - Sai se acerco a Sakura mientras reía, acto que molesto a Sasuke - ella tiene razón Sasuke, simplemente eres un zurdo inútil, con ese nivel no se como le hiciste para entrar al equipo de voleibol de la escuela._

 _A mi no me importa lo que ustedes piensen, el voleibol es el deporte que me gusta y divierte, ademas cada vez que toco el balón ya sea para rematar o recibir siento una sensación que no puedo explicar, es como si sintiera una gran felicidad. Todos los pensamientos en mi mente desaparecen y solo pienso en pasar el balón del otro lado de la red y no lo dejare solo porque no sea bueno aun, se que con el tiempo lograre ser mas fuerte - afirmo con gran decisión el azabache, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de todos sus compañeros, incluso de Sakura_

 _Va... eso son solo estupideces, no importa si sientes felicidad o no, sino eres bueno de que sirve sentir todo eso que dices - dijo Sai para luego mirar a Sasuke con superioridad._

 _Yo creo que Sasuke es muy bueno, él tiene un gran talento oculto, solo debe seguir practicando, ademas que sea diferente de nosotros solo porque es zurdo, no es una debilidad - se escucho una gentil voz que lo defendía, Sasuke agradecía mentalmente que Hinata Hyuga la prima de Neji siempre los acompañara en los entrenamientos en la escuela y cuando jugaban en esa cancha callejera, era una chica dulce que siempre ayudaba a quien la necesitase._

 _Ay Hinata, tú siempre intentas ver cosas buenas en la gente cuando estas no tienen nada de especial, Sasuke nunca lograra alcanzar a Sai-kun, o por lo menos yo no lo imagino._

 **...**

 _Era el cumpleaños de Sakura y para Sasuke era un día muy especial ya que después de la muerte de sus padres y de ir a parar a un orfanato junto a su hermano solo había dos cosas que le importaba, el voleibol, el deporte que le hace sentir mariposas en el estomago antes de cada partido y lo segundo era nada mas y nada menos que Sakura, que también le hacia sentir mariposas al verla, pero también sentía dolor cuando lo despreciaba._

 _Levantante Sasuke, no puedes estar todo el día en la cama, debes hacer algo- su hermano mayor un chico de unos 15 años muy parecido Sasuke, apareció por la puerta con su cálida sonrisa, él había sido sus soporte desde que sus padres se habían ido y para Sasuke eran solo ellos dos contra el mundo._

 _No tengo ganas Itachi, solo déjame dormir - replico el azabache menor._

 _De ninguna manera Sasuke, ademas hoy no es el cumpleaños de esa chica que te gusta...mm no recuerdo su nombre...ah si Sakura - Sasuke se puso rojo como un tomate- ¿es que acaso no piensas ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños?_

 _Claro que si, es solo que no se que regalarle, su familia es bastante adinerada y dudo que yo pueda darle algo que a ella le guste - contesto Sasuke un poco frustrado._

 _Bueno si un regalo es el problema tengo algo que a ella tal vez le resulte interesante - hablo su hermano para luego sacar de debajo de su cama una cajita de madera - dentro de esta caja tengo el regalo perfecto para ti._

 _Sasuke abrió un poco la caja poder ver el contenido de esta y se sorprendió al ver lo que esta contenía - ¿de verdad vas a dármelo hermano? - exclamo Sasuke con sorpresa - es algo muy preciado para tí._

 _Por supuesto que te lo entrego Sasuke - dijo Itachi con serenidad - se que algo muy preciado para mi, pero como no se si estaré mucho mas tiempo contigo quiero dártelo, de seguro encontraras un uso adecuado para él._

 _Sasuke sabia que su hermano se encontraba enfermo, pero lo que él ignoraba era hasta que punto la enfermedad estaba acabando con la vida de Itachi ya que cada vez que le preguntaba a su hermano que era lo que le pasaba Itachi simplemente evadía el tema - no digas eso idiota, tu estarás conmigo para verme jugar en la selección nacional de voleibol en los juegos olímpicos, tu me veras ganar la medalla de oro para Japón._

 _Itachi miro muy sorprendido a su hermano, escucho en las palabras de Sasuke una confianza y determinación tan firme, que le produjeron una sensación de seguridad de que su querido hermano menor lograría todas sus metas._

 _Bueno debo ir al medico, tu sabes, cosas de rutina - dijo Itachi con tranquilidad._

 _Claro, te veo en la noche hermano - se despidió con un abrazo, para luego alistarse e ir a la fiesta de Sakura._

 **...**

 _...antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo el timbre de la casa sonó, y esta vez fue la madre de Sakura quien abrió. En la puerta se encontraba Shizune, la encargada del orfanato donde se alojaba Sasuke y su hermano. La madre de Sakura la invito a pasar para escuchar que necesitaba._

 _Lamento interrumpir la celebración señora Haruno - hablo Shizune cuando ingreso_

 _No interrumpió nada, usted sabe que es siempre bienvenida en nuestra casa - expreso amablemente la madre de Sakura - que la trae por aquí, recuerdo haberla invitado pero usted dijo que estaría muy ocupada._

 _Es cierto, me hubiera encantado venir, pero usted sabe los niños del orfanato me necesitan y no puedo dejarlos solos, solo dios sabe que hacen esos chicos cuando no los observo - dijo Shizune un tanto apenada, pero de repente su semblante cambio a uno un tanto triste - he venido por Sasuke-chan, necesito hablar de algo urgente con él - expreso afligida._

 _Aquí estoy Shizune-san - hablo Sasuke que había escuchado la conversación - ¿paso algo en el orfanato? ¿alguno de los niños se lastimo? - pregunto Sasuke extrañado de ver a quien ocupo su rol de madre cuando la suya falleció._

 _No - negó Shizune - los niños se encuentran bien, Sasuke chan - hablo Shizune - necesito que vengas conmigo al orfanato, hay algo de lo quiero que hablemos._

 _De acuerdo - dijo Sasuke - adiós señora Haruno - se despidió el azabache amablemente._

 _Hasta pronto Sasuke - expreso la señora Haruno - recuerda, tu y Shizune-san pueden venir cuando lo deseen._

 _Adiós perdedor - hablo Sai en tono burlesco_

 _A...Adiós Sasuke - dijo Sakura, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, Sasuke simplemente siguió su caminado, ella pensó que el no la había oído así que regreso a la fiesta._

 **...**

 _Unos días habían transcurrido desde lo sucedido el día del cumpleaños de Sakura, y un grupo de chicos como todos los días se dirigían hacia la cancha de voleibol cerca del parque para jugar como normalmente hacían._

 _Estaban todos el flojo de Shikamaru intentando dormir bajo la copa de una árbol , Chouji con sus papitas, Neji practicando junto a Lee, Shino viendo un insecto, Kiba jugando junto a su perro Akamaru, Ino molestando a Shikamaru, Sai hablando con Sakura y Hinata que acababa de llegar._

 _Oh Hinata al fin llegas, creí que hoy no vendrías - Dijo Kiba mientras era lamido por Akamaru._

 _Lo..lo siento es solo que se me hizo tarde porque mi tío Hizashi vino de visita para hablar con mi padre sobre temas del hospital donde trabaja._

 _Ahora solo falta el perdedor - dijo Sai_

 _Es cierto ¿donde esta Sasuke? - pregunto Sakura un tanto intrigada o mas bien preocupada, no lo veía desde el día en que se fue de su cumpleaños, ella creía que estaba molesto por las cosas que sucedieron el día su cumpleaños._

 _A decir verdad no lo he visto en la escuela últimamente, ni siquiera estoy segura de asistió - acoto ino dándose cuenta la ausencia del azabache._

 _A quien le importa ese - dijo Sai - no lo necesitamos, jugaremos tres contra cuatro._

 _Esperen - dijo antes de que todos comenzaran a alejarse - tengo algo muy importante que decirles - hizo un pausa buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse._

 **...**

 _Sakura salio corriendo inmediatamente de la oficina de Shizune, iba en dirección a su casa, quería llegar lo mas pronto posible y pedirle a sus padres que la llevaran al aeropuerto, no podía dejar que Sasuke se fuera, no ahora que se dio cuenta de lo mala persona que siempre fue con él y todo por caerle bien chico que, ahora que lo veia no era para nada agradable, lo necesitaba a su lado. Entro a su casa por la puerta, no le importaba que sus padres se dieran cuenta que había escapado, necesitaba hablar con Sasuke sea como sea, cuando sus padres la vieron se sorprendieron mucho al verla entrar tan eufórica, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta que se había escapado. Su madre estaba apunto de reprenderla cuando Sakura hablo de forma desesperada._

 _Necesito ir al aeropuerto por favor, necesito que me lleven al aeropuerto... - se había quedado sin aire de tanto correr_

 _Hija - hablo su padre - ¿para que quieres ir al aeropuerto y a estas horas?_

 _Papá - hablo Sakura recuperando el aliento - es Sasuke, mi amigo de la escuela, el se va y necesito hablar con él, necesito pedirle perdón por como lo trate todos estos años, y ademas... no quiero que se valla, yo...yo lo necesito._

 _Sakura, ¿ ese tal Sasuke es tan importante para tí? - pregunto su madre._

 _Si - afirmo con mucha convicción - yo no puedo dejar que se valla._

 _Kizashi - hablo nuevamente su madre - creo que debemos ir al aeropuerto ¿no te parece?_

 _Claro que si - respondió su padre con entusiasmo - Sakura-chan, haremos todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo._

 _Gracias - los abrazo Sakura - muchas gracias._

 _De nada hija - hablo su madre - ahora debemos darnos prisa - y salio corriendo hacia el auto. Cuando todos estaban listos, Mebuki se volteo hacia Sakura y le dijo - y no pienses que he olvidado que escapaste de casa - Sakura trago saliva - cuando regresemos tendrás tu castigo._

 _Si si - dijo Sakura - pero apresúrense._

 _Llegaron al aeropuerto después de media hora, apenas estacionaron Sakura salio disparada hacia el interior del aeropuerto con la esperanza de encontrar a Sasuke, sus padres la alcanzaron lograron cuando ella llego a la sala de espera. Frente a ellos un gran monitor marcaba un gran numero de vuelos que estaba por aterrizar, otros que estaban por abordar, y algunos que estaban por despegar. Sakura busco con sus ojos el vuelo hacia Estados Unidos pero cuando lo encontró se quedo hecha piedra, el vuelo había partido hace solo unos minutos, en ese momento la pelirrosa salio corriendo hacia las grandes ventanas con vista a las pistas de aterrizaje para ver si lograba encontrar Sasuke y como si algún ser o ente sobrenatural la hubiese escuchado pudo ver a lo lejos como su amigo abordaba un avión acompañado de un hombre de cabello largo._

 _¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKE! - empezó a gritar Sakura sin importarle si todas las personas la miraban - ¡SASUKE! - grito una vez más esperando que su amigo mágicamente la escuchara, pero no fue asi, ella solo pudo ver como el gran avión despegaba, llevándose consigo a Sasuke Uchiha, el chico del cual...debía reconocerlo...el chico del cual había descubierto se había enamorado. Solo pudo susurra su nombre una vez más mientras sus padres la abrazan y trataban de consolarla - por favor Sasuke...regresa._

 **...**

6 AÑOS DESPUÉS

¡SASUKE! - grito una chica desesperadamente, que al levantarse tan repentinamente casi se cae de la cama, luego de cerciorarse que solo era un sueño dio un enorme suspiro para luego desplomarse sobre su cama con una cara afligida - otra vez ese sueño - soltó con frustración ya que no era la primera vez que soñaba con él. Se volteo para mirar la hora, su reloj marcaba las 6:50, ya casi era la hora para levantarse ya que no quería llegar tarde a su primer día en su segundo año en preparatoria, así que tomo su informe y lo llevo al baño donde tomaría una larga ducha. Al ingresar al baño y sacarse el pijama se vio en el espejo, su rostro ya no era el de una niña sino la de una hermosa señorita, su cabello era mas corto de lo que fue en su infancia y tenia unas leves ondulaciones en las puntas que hacían resaltar sus bellas facciones, y su cuerpo aunque no tenia una gran delantera como su amiga Hinata, si tenia unas largas y delgadas piernas que hacían resaltar su hermosa figura. Mientras el agua caía sobre ella, comenzó a recordar y a tener imágenes de lo sucedido hace seis años, el día de su cumpleaños numero once y la posterior partida del que hasta ahora fue su único amor. Luego de tomar una larga ducha tomo un rápido desayuno ya que se había relajado demasiado y había perdido noción del tiempo.

De camino a la preparatoria mientras caminaba a gran velocidad, volteo hacia la otra cuadra para verla como siempre que pasaba por allí, y ahí estaba ella, en el mismo lugar de siempre, con el paso de los años se había deteriorado y tal vez necesitaba mantenimiento, pero aun así Sakura y sus amigos venían a visitarla cuando podían, para pasar un buen rato entre amigos o simplemente haciendo lo que mas les gustaba, la cancha de voleibol en la cual jugaron cuando eran unos chicos de apenas 9 años seguía ahí, en ella habían tantos recuerdos buenos como también malos pensó Sakura al recordar a cierta persona, pero eso no quitaba que fueran recuerdos invaluables que guardaría en su memoria para siempre. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que había alguien delante de ella , solo se percato de su presencia cuando su nariz se estampo contra algo rígido.

Auch - dijo Sakura, para luego ver contra que había chocado, ante ella se encoraba un chico alto y rubio, él al sentir que algo lo había golpeado no se dio vuelta simplemente estaba pensando en las palabras adecuadas para su agresor.

Escucha bien idiota, es mejor saques tu trasero de aquí antes de que estampe mi puño en tu cara, ¿tan poco hombre eres para atacarme por la espalda? - expreso furioso el rubio para luego darse media vuelta y enfrentar a su agresor, revelándole a este sus ojos azules como el cielo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ante él había una chica de cabello rosa, no muy alta comparada con él, pero que aun así lo miro con unos ojos de odio.

¿A quien le dices idiota? - dijo Sakura enojada - solo choque contigo porque venia distraída e incluso pensaba ofrecerte disculpas hasta que me insultaste como si fuera un hombre que intentaba pelear contigo.

Lo siento lo siento, pensé que eras alguna especie de ladrón que quiso atacarme por la espalda y dejarme inconsciente para luego robarme mis cosas - expreso el rubio sinceramente - De verdad no quería insultarte de esa forma, en verdad lo siento - volvió a disculparse el rubio.

Sakura vio sinceridad en sus palabras así que decidió dejarlo de lado - No hay problema - expreso Sakura - solo no vuelvas a llamarme idiota o sino me veras realmente enojada - miro al rubio tan afiladamente con sus ojos esmeraldas que lo hizo sentir escalofríos de pies a cabeza - ademas soy yo quien debería disculparse contigo , después de todo fui yo quien causo el accidente - finalizo para luego darle una sonrisa amistosa - así que discúlpame por haberte golpeado por favor.

Disculpa aceptada - exclamo el rubio amistosamente - Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mi comida favorita es el ramen y este es mi primer día en la preparatoria Konoha Gakuen, mucho gusto - se presento el rubio enérgicamente, Sakura miro sorprendida al rubio y comenzó a fijarse en su ropa, es verdad, el traía un uniforme de la preparatoria a la cual ella asistía.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y también estudio en Konoha Gakuen - se presento la chica.

Valla, entonces supongo que podrías guiarme hasta allí, me mude hace una semana y aun no logro ubicarme en esta gran ciudad y la verdad estoy un poco perdido - dijo el rubio apenado de hacerle esa petición.

No hay problema - exclamo Sakura - yo te guiare, solo debemos apresurarnos porque es un poco tarde.

Mientras se dirigían hacia su destino, Sakura noto que ese chico era muy enérgico y muy confiado, en lo que llevaban de camino él le había hablado sobre su comida favorita que era el ramen, que odia esperar para cocinarlo, que no era muy bueno en la escuela, que su tutor Jiraiya era un viejo pervertido e incluso le hablo de sus padres. Cuando hablo de sus padres, Naruto le dijo que aunque ya no estén, él siente como si ellos estuvieran presentes en los momentos mas importantes de su vida y cuando mas los necesitaba. Incosientemente la mente de Sakura la hizo pensar en él, otro chico había sufrido la misma desgracia pensó para si.

Sakura chan, ¿me estas escuchando? - pregunto el rubio, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Lo siento Naruto, me distraje por un momento - se disculpo la pelirrosa - ¿que decías?

Te pregunte si pertenecías a algún club en la preparatoria - exclamo Naruto.

Si - afirmo Sakura - soy la manager del club de voleibol.

¿de verdad? - pregunto totalmente sorprendido - ¿es en serio?

claro que si, ¿por que te sorprende tanto? - pregunto esta vez Sakura.

Lo que sucede Sakura-chan, es que yo pienso ingresar en el club de voleibol, es el deporte que juego y amo desde que...bueno desdé que tengo memoria - contesto el rubio para sorpresa de Sakura.

eso es genial, nos hacen falta miembros - dijo Sakura - el los últimos años no hemos podido pasar de segunda ronda en la mayoría de torneos, espero que este año podamos llegar mas lejos - exclamo Sakura esperanzada.

Claro que lo haremos - afirmo el rubio con convicción - si elegí esta preparatoria es por las grandes cosas que escuche sobre ella, aunque ahora no tenga un gran nivel, te prometo que llevare a Konoha Gakuen a ganar las nacionales - finalizo el rubio. Sakura al ver esa determinación y convicción no pudo evitar recordarlo nuevamente, y pensar que nunca mas lo volvió a ver.

Es un hecho Naruto, definitivamente este año Konoha Gakuen se llevara el torneo nacional - exclamo Sakura entusiasta.

Sakura Haruno, 16 años de edad, estudiante de segundo año de la preparatoria Konoha Gakuen, Manager del club de voleibol de su preparatoria, y una de las mejores estudiantes en cuanto a lo académico se refería, no tenia idea de que ese muchacho rubio y de ojos azules con bigotes como un zorro llegaría para poner patas arriba la vida cotidiana de todos dentro del club de voleibol y tampoco imaginaba que fuera Naruto, quien con su determinación le daría la oportunidad de encontrarse con ese alguien que nunca creyó volver a ver y ¿por qué no? enmendar sus errores del pasando.


	2. Presentaciones

Capitulo 2

Era el primer día de clases en la preparatoria Konoha Gakuen, por lo que muchos estudiantes se habían amontonado en el patio principal del colegio, ya sea para hablar de sus vacaciones o simplemente para reencontrarse con sus amigos. Una rubia se encontraba entre toda esa multitud buscando algo o alguien mejor dicho, hasta que diviso un rostro familiar.

¡Hinataaaaaa! - Grito Ino, llegando hasta donde ella para darle un gran abrazo a la ojiperla, poniendo el rostro de Hinata entre sus pechos.

I.. Ino - hablo la ojiperla totalmente sonrojada - me estas asfixiando - logro decir con algo de esfuerzo

Lo siento lo siento - se disculpo la rubia - lo que sucede es que estoy muy emocionada por verlos a todos nuevamente.

Pero Ino, nos vimos hace a penas tres días junto con Sakura y a Sai y Shikamaru los viste ayer - exclamo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Si si lo se, es solo que ahora los volveré a ver a todos juntos, ademas no he visto a Chouji últimamente, escuche por ahí que conoció a una chica durante sus vacaciones y no me ha dicho nada - exclamo Ino algo indignada.

Supongo que Chouji es muy discreto en cuanto a esos temas - sugirió Hinata.

Supongo que si, pero en cuanto lo vea, lo obligare a decirme todo o sino... - dijo Ino con un aura siniestra, mientras Hinata solo suspiraba.

Un momento - exclamo Hinata - Sakura no vino contigo.

Umm pues pase por su casa y le llame al celular pero nadie contesto, así que deduzco que se habrá quedado dormida en su primer día de clases...otra vez - dijo Ino algo resignada.

Bueno supongo que la veremos en en salón cuando llegue, espero que logre llegar antes de que cierren las puertas - dijo Hinata mientras todos se dirigían al interior de la institución al ver que las clases ya estaban por comenzar.

...

Sakura corría lo mas que podía, al estar hablando con Naruto acerca de sus objetivos futuros olvidaron por completo que iban retrasados. Quedaba muy poco tiempo para llegar y afortunadamente lograron entrar antes de que cerraran las puertas.

Lo...logramos - decía Naruto recuperando el aliento.

Por poco y pierdo el primer día de clases - dijo Sakura - de pronto recordó algo - oye Naruto ¿en que clases estas? - le pregunto al rubio

En la clase 2-A - respondió el rubio tranquilamente.

Yo también pertenezco allí - contesto Sakura.

Eso es genial, tambien seremos compañeros de clase también - dijo el rubio alegremente.

Bueno, demonos prisa que el profesor ya debe estar en salón - dijo dirigiéndose hacia los pasillos.

De acuerdo - contesto Naruto entusiasta.

Luego de subir algunos pisos llegaron a su salón, al entrar Sakura se dio cuenta de que la profesora Kurenai quien era la encargada de dar la clase de arte, ya se encontraba allí. Sakura se acerco hacia ella y le dio un saludo y unas disculpas por la tardanza, luego de eso se dirigió a su asiento alado de Ino, mientras que Naruto se quedo platicando con la Kurenai ya que era nuevo.

Oye Sakura - dijo Ino - ¿Quien es ese chico? - pregunto.

Ah él es... - pero fue interrumpida por una fuerte voz.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 16 años, mi comida favorita es el ramen, soy nuevo en la ciudad y sere quien llevara al club de voleibol de Konoha Gakuen a ganar el torneo nacional - ante esto esto ultimo muchos rieron ya que para la mayoría esos parecían los sueños de un niño, excepto por dos chicos que lo miraron un poco sorprendidos, uno con coleta y el otro de piel pálida y ojos negros.

Bueno creo que ya lo saben, tuve una especie de accidente con él de camino aquí - dijo Sakura.

Wow así que esta interesado en entrar al club de voleibol, veamos que tal lo hace - dijo Ino con una sonrisa - hinata ¿tu que opinas? - dijo la rubia, pero al no escuchar respuesta se giro hacia esta para ver una ojiperla con un brillo especial en los ojos y totalmente embobada mirando hacia el frente - Oh ya entiendo, a nuestra querida Hinata le gusta el chico nuevo - dijo Ino sacando a Hinata de su ensimismamiento.

Cla...claro que no - dijo Hinata totalmente sonrojada - es solo que, no escuchaba hablar a alguien con tanta determinación desde - paro en seco al ver el rostro de sus amigas - bueno ya saben.

Puede que tengas razon, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora debemos concentrarnos en llegar al torneo nacional ese año - dijo Ino tratando de desviar el tema.

Es verdad el torneo interescolar comienza en unas semana, debemos ayudar a los chicos a prepararse para los partidos - dijo Sakura entusiasta.

Muy bien Naruto, hay un lugar libre al lado de Hinata - dijo Kurenai - ¿Por que no te sientas allí?.

Bien - dijo Naruto dirigiéndose hacia su asiento.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki - saludo el rubio.

Yo soy Hi... Hinata Hyuga - saludo tímidamente Hinata - ellas son mis amigas Ino Yamanaka - dijo señalando a la rubia - y ella es Sakura Haruno.

Si, ya conozco a Sakura-chan - dijo el rubio.

Oye y como es que viniste a parar aquí - dijo Ino repentinamente.

Bueno mi padrino Jiraiya fue trasladado a Tokio por el trabajo, y pues elegi esta preparatoria no solo por su historia, sino porque mi padre estudio aquí y el nieto de mi padrino es el entrenador del club de voleibol - contesto simplemente.

¿Conoces a Kakashi-sensei? - preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Bueno si, como ya les dije es el nieto de mi padrino - repitió el rubio, para luego decir - luego de clases podrían guiarme hacia el gimnasio, es que ya saben, soy nuevo y no conozco las instalaciones.

De acuer... - estuvo apunto de decir Sakura pero Ino le tapo la boca como tratando de asfixiarla.

Sakura y yo tenemos un asunto que atender asi que llegaremos algo tarde - exclamo Ino - pero sabes Hinata estaría muy encantada de guiarte - dijo Ino con una sonrisa picara.

Esto...yo tengo un proyecto que entregar y ademas... - trato de negarse viendo claramente las intenciones de su amiga, pero luego de ver la sonrisa entusiasta del rubio no le pudo decir que no.

Durante todo el recorrido Hinata solo se limito a hablar lo necesario, realmente estaba nerviosa por estar alado de Naruto, ella sabia que era algo tímida pero vamos tiene muchos amigos que son del sexo masculino, aunque esta era la primera vez que no podía entablar una conversación sin ponerse tensa, y no entendía el por que. En cuanto llegaron al final del recorrido Hinata se despidió del rubio, no sin antes indicarle donde se encontraba el gimnasio donde entrenaba el equipo de voleibol.

...

Me encontraba viendo el entrenamiento de los chicos,o mas fingía verlo porque en mi mente estaba pensando en lo que habíamos hablado con Naruto, se que si nos esforzamos y entrenamos muy duro podemos llegar al torneo nacional pero ¿realmente tenemos lo necesario? es decir no somos el único equipo que tiene las nacionales como meta y en Tokio solo dos equipos pueden clasificar a dicho torneo, por lo tanto nimiamente debemos llegar a la final del ínter-escolar para lograrlo, y eso no es tarea fácil. En nuestra región Suna y Taka son los equipos mas fuertes,yo nunca los he visto en persona ya que al ser equipos pre clasificados no juegan las primeras rondas del torneo, siempre son esos dos equipos los que llegan a la final, aunque al final Taka siempre termina ganándole a Suna y son los que llevan ganando el torneo nacional tres años seguidos, escuche que lograron esto gracias a que en su equipo tienen a un chico con mucho talen...De un momento a otro me encuentro tirada en el en suelo.

Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntaron Hinata e Ino.

Lo siento Sakura, fue mi culpa - dijo un chico de ojos perlas dirigiéndose hacia mi. Si, un remate mal diseccionado se había estrellado en mi cabeza dejándome completamente atontada.

Ahora si estas en problemas Neji, la frita te golpeara hasta la muerte - dijo un chico de tez pálida.

No te preocupes Neji, estas cosas suelen pasar - dije recuperando la compostura y poniéndome de pie, se que no lo hizo a propósito, Neji es un chico muy educado y no me lo imagino lastimando a alguien solo por placer - y en cuanto a ti Sai, creo que Neji fallo el remate porque tu pase debió ser muy mediocre - dije para molestarlo.

Oye, yo nunca doy pases mediocres, mis pases son perfectos - dijo algo molesto - que halla fallado es porque su ritmo estuvo mal.

Claro claro tus jugadas son perfectas, señor soy el mejor armador del mundo - seguía molestándolo - Ademas

Justo cuando iba a decirle algo mas se escucho como alguien habría la puerta de gimnasio, dejando ver a un chico rubio. En cuanto me vio vino corriendo hacia mi.

Sakura-chan lamento llegar tarde, no encontraba los vestidores - dijo Naruto algo apenado - aquí esta mi formulario de ingreso al club - dijo más animado.

Todos al ver que quería ingresar al club se acercaron a Naruto para observarlo ya que es bastante raro que alguien quiera ingresar. El primero en hablar fue Neji.

Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga, soy el capitan del equipo de voleibol, mucho gusto - dijo levantando la mano para saludar a Naruto.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki el gusto es mio - dijo Naruto apretando la mano de Neji para devolverle el saludo.

Ven, te presentare al resto del equipo - dijo Neji, Hinata Ino y yo solo los seguimos.

El es Shikamaru Nara, es nuestro bloqueador central - dijo señalando a Shikamaru - aunque es algo flojo.

Oye - dijo Shikamaru fingiendo indignación.

El es Chouji Akimichi, es nuestro libero - señalo a Chouji - que su contextura física no te engañe es uno de los mejores liberos a nivel preparatoria, y así fue presentando al resto del grupo hasta que le toco a Sai.

Y el es...

Mi nombre es Sai Shimura, y soy el mejor armador de preparatoria - dijo Sai con orgullo.

Es el único que se cree eso - le dijo Kiba a Naruto al oído. Naruto solo atino a sonreír.

Las practica comenzó y formaron dos equipos de cuatro personas cada uno. Un equipo estaba formado por Lee, Neji,Kiba y Shino y el otro estaba formado por Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai y Naruto.

El partido comenzó con un saque de Lee que Chouji recibió sin ningún problema, para que luego Sai le diera un pase a Naruto. Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de rematar, el balón simplemente paso de largo, Naruto había ni siquiera había conseguido rosar el balón, había fallado totalmente

Oye - le dijo Sai - ese pase fue perfecto ¿estas seguro de que deseas entras a este club? no pareces tener talento para esto.

¡Sai! - grite - solo fue un error, todos cometemos uno alguna vez, ademas.. - hable muy seriamente - esa actitud nos llevo a perder algo muy importante en el pasado o ¿es que acaso no lo recuerdas? - lo mire a los ojos fieramente, él simplemente me dio una mirada de aceptación, él sabia muy bien a que me refería.

Esta bien - hablo de repente Naruto - en el próximo punto les mostrare porque quiero entrar a este club - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

El juego se reanudo, Lee volvió a sacar y chouji nuevamente lo recibió sin dificultad para que luego Sai realizara un pase realmente bueno, Naruto salto a rematar y Kiba y Shino saltaron a bloquear, todo la jugada fue igual a la anterior pero esta vez Naruto impacto de lleno el balón pasando por arriba del bloqueo haciendo un gran estruendo cuando este impacto contra el suelo de la cancha. Todos se quedaron totalmente estáticos por la sorpresa, incluido Sai.

Naruto era increíble, había logrado rematar con Kiba y Shino al frente, y ademas ese remate por el sonido que hizo al impactar el suelo es sin duda alguna el remate con mas poder que vi en mi vida hasta ahora. Antes tenia dudas sobre lo que dijo Naruto cuando lo conocí, pero el mismo se había encargado de aclarármelas totalmente, no importa a quien tengamos que enfrentar, definitivamente este año iremos a las nacionales.


End file.
